


Телефоны

by shepofships



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Chronological, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepofships/pseuds/shepofships
Summary: Точкой нашего соприкосновения стали телефоны. Привет-пока, бессмысленные разговоры в две минуты. Ты с ней, я — сам по себе. Мои ногти сгрызены под основание. Теперь я радуюсь ненавистным ранее типсам: оказывается, даже такая мелочь может подарить чувство спокойствия.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz, David Jost/Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz/Original Female Character(s)





	Телефоны

**Author's Note:**

> Одна из старых работ, которая кажется мне достаточно толковой, чтобы выложить её на всеобщее обозрение.
> 
> Йост/Билл односторонний и неслучившийся.

_2007_

— Том, лови!..

Голос смешался со звуками улицы: щебетанием ласточек, детским гомоном, шелестом деревьев, гулом машин за железной оградой — и растворился, канув в небытие. Трагически нависало небо, сегодня удивительно низкое, реальное, словно отражённый асфальт — тянись и трогай. Пахло надвигающейся грозой, и у кромки горизонта изредка мерцали изломанные линии молний. Ветер настырно трепал воткнутый в землю флажок с логотипом школьного фестиваля.

Том отёр лоб и оттянул ворот майки: ткань неприятно липла к телу. В полуметре от него валялся баскетбольный мяч.

— Эй! — Дженсен помахал рукой, настойчиво привлекая к себе внимание. — Приём!

— Да слышу я тебя. Задумался. — Том обхватил руками шею и повертел ей из стороны в сторону. — Погодка пиздец.

— Ага, — только и отозвался приятель, подбирая мяч.

Том прошёлся по площадке, чувствуя тепло покрытия даже сквозь толстые подошвы кроссовок, и присел на скамью. Потянулся за бутылкой с водой. Руки отчего-то дрожали, и неловко отвинченная крышка полетела наземь. Жадный глоток, и горло обдало приятной прохладой. Под ложечкой голодно засосало.

— Я домой, — сообщил он, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Лады, — отозвался Дженсен и добавил, весело отсалютовав вслед: — Кто-то сосёт по очкам!

— Сам ты сосёшь, — усмехнулся Том, перекидывая через плечо хвост терпко пахнущих косичек.

Дома пахло домом — тем самым запахом родного и единственного; так сильно, что дурманило. Том аккуратно присел на сложенные в прихожей ящики — ремонт находился в самом разгаре — и прикрыл глаза, старательно удерживая странное, но по-своему восхитительное чувство дежавю. Разгорячённая после игры кожа остывала, и пот подсыхал, сменяясь мурашками по всему телу.

За окном громыхнуло. На звук отозвались с десяток сигнализаций припаркованных под окнами автомобилей, в недрах квартиры зазвонил телефон — полилась какофония.

— Билл, возьми трубку! — прокричал Том, снимая кроссовки, и блаженно вытянул ноги.

Телефон надрывался ещё секунд пять и, наконец, затих. Билл выступил из полумрака гостиной и прислонился плечом к косяку.

— Да, мам, у нас всё хорошо, — проговорил он в трубку и кивнул в сторону кухни. Том благодарно улыбнулся, скинул мокрую майку на пол прихожей и был таков.

— Заеду завтра. — Младший близнец направился следом, наблюдая за тем, как брат накладывает себе макароны и обильно заливает их соусом. — Тома дать?

Тот развернулся, протестующе замахав руками.

— Да, он тоже соскучился и мечтает с тобой поговорить. — Билл всунул трубку в руку Тома и проворно отскочил в сторону, избегая шлепка по заднице.  
— Зараза, — и другим голосом, нарочито радостно: — Привет, мам!..

Это казалось абсурдным: звонить друг другу два раза в день, находясь, вопреки обыкновению, не просто в одной стране, но и в одном городе. Двадцать пять минут езды, и ты перед дверьми родительского дома, гостеприимно распахнутыми в любое время дня и ночи. В бешеном графике их звёздной жизни постоянство ценилось на вес золота. Пожалуй, семья была единственным якорем, что держал на земле, не позволяя пуститься в бездумное плаванье по волнам взрослых развлечений. Токио Отель, современная легенда. Им было всего семнадцать, а у их ног уже лежал весь мир: Германия, Франция, Италия, Россия — и это было только начало.

— Томас! — оглушил его окрик матери.

— А?

Симона тихо рассмеялась.

— Жду вас завтра, — сказала она, и Том живо представил её улыбку: живую, солнечную, от которой появляются очаровательные ямочки на щеках. — Целую.

— Пока, мам, — Том нажал на кнопку отбоя и сел за стол, тут же берясь за вилку.

— Жарко там? —спросил Билл и устроился сбоку.

— Парилка. Ты-то, небось, с кондиционером обжимался?

— Без него я бы сварился тут в собственном соку. Вот бы дождь пошёл.

Том согласно промычал, отправляя в рот очередную порцию макарон; вилка глухо звякнула о край тарелки.

— Как Дженсен? — осведомился младший, бесцеремонно упираясь ступнями в бедро брата.

— Ревнуешь?

Билл фыркнул.

Том не помнил, с какого момента они стали тусоваться по отдельности. Когда-то их было трое: он, Билл и Андреас. Том не помнил, что произошло и произошло ли вообще, или виною всему было бессердечное время, но Энди отдалился, сохранив зыбкое подобие отношений лишь с младшим близнецом, а у старшего появилась своя компания. Так и разбежались. Иногда Том искренне недоумевал по поводу случившегося, но принимал это как должное. Люди встречаются, люди расходятся, и в этом нет ничего странного.

— Завтра к маме, — напомнил Билл, продолжая топтаться на бедре брата.

— Я помню, — отозвался Том. Близнец перемахнул через него ногами, покрутил головой, словно выискивая что-то, и поднялся со стула.

— Я в душ, — сообщил он, обернувшись через плечо. Лопатки туго натянули чёрную ткань футболки.

Том кивнул, остановившись взглядом на тонкой полоске бледной кожи над выглядывающими из джинсов боксерами.

— Ага.

***

_1993_

Когда-то Симона не могла отличить их друг от друга. Кажется, это было так немыслимо давно — где-то в другой, оставленной позади жизни. Это сейчас безошибочное «Билл» по одному звуку шагов и смешливое «Том» в ответ на сердитое сопение в трубке: потревожила, разбудила. А тогда — неуверенно покусывать губы, переводя взгляд с одного на другого: маленькие, мягкие, ни родинок, ни пирсинга, только одинаковый светлый пушок на головах.

— Аккуратнее, не покалечьтесь!

Билл (или Том?) толкнул брата с присущей детям неосторожностью, и тот шлёпнулся в гору собранных дворником листьев. Секунда, и вот уже по детской площадке разносится рёв, ему вторит ещё один, и Симона подскакивает с лавки, несясь к близнецам.

— Я же говорила вам не баловаться! — почти стонет она, поднимая Тома на ноги и грубовато утирая слёзы ладонью. — А ты чего ревёшь? — обращается она ко второму, и Билл испуганно замолкает, беспомощно разворачиваясь к старшему. Теперь молчат оба, только слышны свистящие вдохи и выдохи.

— Боже… — шепчет Симона. Обхватив руками узкие спинки, она прижимает сыновей к груди и закрывает глаза.

Устала. Как же она, чёрт подери, устала.

— Нелегко с двоими, да? — слышит Симона мужской голос и оборачивается.

— Сущий кошмар, — признаётся она темноволосому незнакомцу, сидящему на ближайшей к ней лавочке, и мимоходом отмечает рок-журнал в его руках.

Близнецы притихают, утомлённые прогулкой и недавней истерикой, и синхронно забираются на лавку. Симона садится рядом, гладит по голове сначала Билла, потом Тома. Те в ответ сонно хлопают ресницами.

— Очаровательные малыши, — говорит мужчина и склоняет голову, представляясь. — Гордон.

— Симона.

Она никогда и ни с кем не знакомилась на улице.

— У вас есть дети, Гордон? — вдруг спрашивает Симона, внимательно вглядываясь в его синие глаза. Он улыбается и, вопреки её ожиданиям, качает головой:

— Нет.

***

_2007  
POV Tom_

Больше ранних подъёмов я ненавижу только телефонные звонки. «Трыыын-трыыын» —надрывно, по нервам. На второй секунде хочется схватить аппарат и швырнуть в стену. В этом есть какой-то потаённый садизм: использовать домашний телефон в электронном веке, когда у каждого младшеклассника есть мобильный — что уж говорить о звёздах мировой величины?

— Алло-о-о? — привычно растягивает слова Билл. У него мокрые волосы и потёкшая косметика, которую он почему-то не смыл.

— Приве-е-ет, Дэвид, — здоровается он с собеседником на том конце провода, а я раздражённо фыркаю.

Из одежды на брате только чёрные боксеры, плотно обхватившие ягодицы, и нелепый, почти девчачий топ на бретелях. Будь у Билла грудь, смотрелось бы лучше, но её нет, и он походит на жалкую пародию на девушку. Никогда не понимал, как его можно хотеть. А его хотят: девочки, мальчики, женщины, мужчины. Унисекс востребован, потому что универсален. Впрочем, большинство наших фанаток и члена-то настоящего в руках не держали, так — на картинки глазели сквозь растопыренные пальцы: возраст полового созревания, гормоны. Плакаты, задранные майки, вызывающие выкрики. А он что? Руки-палочки и выпирающие рёбра. Не удивлюсь, если его поклонницы возводят в фетиш даже это. А кому рассказать, что он причмокивает, когда ест, давит прыщи, а из родинки под губой у него торчат два невидимых на фото волоска, так не поверят же.

Билл стоит, скрестив ноги, и теребит пальцами тянущийся от трубки провод. У него на ногах резиновые шлёпки, фиолетовые. У меня — синие.

— Пока, пока, — весело прощается Билл и нажимает на сброс. Я ловлю себя на мысли, что всё это время пялюсь на его бесконечные белые ноги.

— Дэвид, да? — медленно произношу я, наконец поднимая взгляд.

— Ну да. Завтра в студию. Восемь утра, — небрежно отзывается брат, проходя мимо, но я цепляю его за локоть. — Что?

Мне хочется напомнить ему, что продюсеры не звонят по домашнему телефону, но с губ слетает совсем другое:

— Меня бесит твой топ.

Билл щурится, словно от яркого света.

— Снять?

Я пихаю его в бок, а он смеётся, направляясь в свою комнату, слегка покачивая худыми бёдрами.

Я массирую пальцами шею под дредами и думаю о том, что мой близнец вопиюще асексуален.

***

_POV Georg_

Каулитцы заходят в студию одновременно, а мне не приходит на ум ничего умнее, чем назвать их сладкой парочкой. Билл усмехается, Том показывает мне средний палец, а я думаю о том, что эти двое — самые независимые друг от друга близнецы, какие существуют в природе.

«Мы с Томом всегда вместе», — беззастенчиво врёт младший в интервью, и мне смешно, потому что я знаю, какие отношения между ними на самом деле. «Привет-пока-передай-соль». Всё остальное — удачный пиар. Они привыкли. Мы привыкли.

Густав не любит разговоров на эту тему, но я твердо уверен, что игра игрой и остаётся. Невозможно скрываться в свете камер двадцать четыре часа в сути.

***

_2002_

За окном лило как из ведра. Весна выдалась мокрая, дождливая, вся сплошь свинцовая, серая, металлическая — из дома не высунешься. За окном сплошная пелена ливня, небо непроницаемое, по стеклу — ленивые разводы. А наутро, когда дождь кончится, земля, которой не коснулся асфальтоукладчик, будет мягкой и чавкающей, словно готовясь разверзнуться и поглотить ни о чем не подозревающего пешехода с головой.

Билл водил пальцем по ковру, отчаянно скучая.

— Ну, долго ещё? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался он, разворачиваясь в сторону кровати.

Том устало вздохнул.

— Если бы я мог выбирать для себя продолжительность болезни, то давно бы это сделал, —ответил он, словно объясняя прописную истину несмышлёному ребенку. Близнец надул губы, решительно поднялся с пола и, преодолев расстояние в пару шагов, плюхнулся на постель к брату.

— Зарази меня тоже, — потребовал он, ложась на бок. Том недовольно отпихнул его от себя.

— Еще чего не хватало. Не хочу, чтобы мне влетело от мамы.

— Я скажу, что сам виноват.

— Ага, как же.

Тома знобило. В висках гулко пульсировала кровь. Выпитая полчаса назад таблетка медленно переваривалась в пустом, по сути, желудке. Он изнемогал, путаясь непослушными конечностями в скомканных одеяле и простыне, но не жаловался, стоически терпя все неудобства.

— То-ом, — тихонько позвал Билл, придвигаясь ближе, скользнул ладонью по влажной от пота спине, прижался, утыкаясь носом в позвонки. — То-ом, — ещё тише, приподнимаясь на развороченной постели.

— Ну, чего тебе? — со вздохом отозвался старший.

— Зарази меня-я-я, — вновь заканючил Билл, обнимая брата повыше рёбер.

— Уйди, неудобно, — Том поморщился, отпихивая его от себя — углы и кости, и подбородок неприятно впивается в плечо. — Жарко.

— Это всё температура, — заявил младший, просовывая ногу между его колен, притираясь, словно сглаживая шероховатости и преграды между их телами.

Том выдохнул.

— Свали, а?

Билл не успел удивиться грубости его тона: дверь открылась, и в комнату вошла мама.

— Это ещё что такое? — спросила она своим высоким голосом. — А ну марш к себе! Ещё не хватало, чтобы ты заболел тоже!

Билл скатился с кровати, неуклюже задев угол тумбочки, скривился, потирая плечо, и вышел из комнаты.

Он вернётся сюда ночью, когда Тому надоест перестукиваться по стенке.

***

_POV Bill_

Ненавижу самолёты, ненавижу-ненавижу-ненавижу. Сидишь себе в салоне, как идиот: прогуляться не прогуляешься, в иллюминаторе одни облака, трясёт, тошнит, и это лишь часть неудобств. Кому какая разница, фобия у тебя или прихоть; не хочешь — не лети, а потом объясняйся перед тысячами фанатов из-за отменённого концерта. «Простите, я всего лишь боюсь летать». Ха-ха.

На самом деле, мне давно всё равно на популярность. Хотелось примитивного: узнавания на улицах и фотографий на афишах. Я это получил, пора на заслуженный отдых.

Не знаю, кого я обманываю.

В самолёте жарко. Музыка в томовых наушниках играет так громко, что я слышу отдельные слова. Какой-то англоязычный рэп. Никакой смысловой нагрузки, сплошные тунц-тунц и немелодичный речитатив. Вот уж действительно на любителя.

Мне скучно. Том спит так сладко, что его тут же хочется разбудить из вредности. А потом нажаловаться на какую-нибудь ерунду.

Будь у меня такой брат, как я, я бы давно сомкнул руки на его горле.

Томми терпеливый. Грубый иногда, самоуверенный, да и бахвальство это пустое бесит.

На самом деле посрать. На многое посрать, когда он вот так пододвигается ближе к подлокотнику и сонно кладёт голову на моё плечо.

— Прилетели? — хрипло, не размыкая век. Я глажу его по запястью, слушая подушечками пальцев успокоенный дрёмой пульс. Мой собственный зашкаливает.

— Спи, — шёпотом.

***

_2005  
POV Jost_

Какими бы взрослыми ни казались дети, им не объяснишь, что зачастую приходится идти против их воли не потому что так хочется, а потому что так надо. Два на два, личные антихристы и надзиратели в одном лице. При них нельзя проигрывать. Каждый день — проверка на прочность. Не оступиться — всё должно быть на высшем уровне. Внешний вид — свежий, будто и не ты не спишь ночами; настроение — супер, будто и не с тобой вчера ссорилась любимая девушка; общительность, открытость, дружелюбная улыбка. Тщательно завуалированный фарс — располагать и приближаться, не подпуская к себе. Правило номер один. Я осознал свою уязвимость в первую же неделю.

— Я не буду.

— Я не хочу.

— Мне не нравится.

И еще сотни «не». Косящие карие глаза, сердито надутые губы, поблёскивающее колечко пирсинга в брови. Воспоминания о нём, пятнадцатилетнем, сотканы из разрозненных лоскутков, словно старое бабушкино одеяло. Тогда не было уверенно распрямлённых плеч и выглядывающего лучика татуировки-звезды. Не было и нынешнего меня: усталого, измученного, тридцатипятилетнего, умудрённого нажитым опытом. Острая приправа — собственные ошибки. Горчит.

— …Ты представляешь, они пели вместе со мной! Слово в слово, будто заучивали тексты наизусть! А я стоял и улыбался так, что скулы сводило. Думал вообще замолчать — и без того эхом отзывались.

Билл тараторит без умолку, экспрессивно размахивая руками — я только и поспеваю, что отставлять попадающиеся на их пути предметы. Щёки мальчишки горят, глаза блестят, будто подменённые драгоценными камнями, колени — я вижу — мелко подрагивают. Ещё не отошёл от экстаза выступления, ещё не до конца выпил нектар из признания толпы.

— А пото-о-о-ом… — Воздух в лёгких кончается, и мой маленький вокалист бессловесно распахивает рот, словно вытащенная из воды рыба, вдыхает полной грудью, закашливается.

— Тише, тише, успокойся, — шепчу я, подавая Каулитцу бутылку минералки без газа и таблетку: сам не успокоится, ночью не уснёт из-за бурлящего в крови адреналина, не дай бог сорвёт завтрашнее выступление. Это будет неприятной запинкой в начале удачно стартовавшей карьеры.

Билл проглатывает горький кругляшек, запивая его тремя жадными глотками воды, и падает на спину. Кровать у него мягкая и пружинистая. В Магдебурге таких не было, да, Билли?

Он лежит с закрытыми глазами. Щёточка ресниц на щеке, приоткрытый рот, грудь мерно вздымается под плотной тканью футболки, колени расслабленно разведены в стороны. Ещё минута, и будет пускать пузыри.

— Давай-ка спать, герой дня. — Я стягиваю с него кроссовки, отчётливо понимая, что теперь он не то, что не разденется самостоятельно — даже не сдвинется с места.

Каулитц мычит и дрыгает ногами, помогая мне справиться с обувкой, а я чувствую себя неожиданно глупо. Видел бы меня Хоффман — посмеялся бы от души. Продюсер и его певец. Только деловые отношения.

Лязгаю пряжкой ремня, расстёгиваю тугую пуговицу, молнию, стягиваю с худых бёдер узкие джинсы, дальше, к коленям, снимаю совсем. С майкой Билли справляется сам, откидывает её на пол и возвращается в исходное состояние. Из краешка губ течёт тоненькая дорожка слюны.

Я смотрю на молочно-белые бёдра («Дэвид, он же ребёнок, чёрт возьми!») и едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не подползти ближе, прижаться ртом к чувствительному местечку под коленкой, пощекотать языком. Он бы вздохнул и вплёл пальцы в мои непослушные клочковатые волосы, а я бы преданно смотрел на него, даже зная, что не видит, и накрыл бы губами небольшой бугорок под боксерками, прямо через ткань. Он бы вздохнул судорожно и запрокинул голову, а я бы утолял его подростковый голод ласками, пока он не попросил бы остановиться. Или продолжить чем-то более серьёзным.  
Из собственных мыслей меня выводит голос Тома.

— Долго ты будешь тусоваться в нашем номере?

Я словно в полусне поворачиваю голову и благодарю всех известных мне богов за то, что у меня хватило разума не осуществлять свои безумные фантазии.

— Уже ухожу, — примирительно поднимаю руки я и двигаюсь к двери. Том сторонится, пропуская меня, и кивком желает спокойной ночи. Я отвечаю тем же.

Если бы я не знал, насколько прохладны отношения между близнецами, то подумал бы, что Том ревнует. Сказки о неразлучности и почти мистической связи между ними всегда были только сказками.

Я стараюсь вдолбить себе это в голову, наблюдая («Подсматривая, Йост»), как старший избавляет брата от побрякушек и заботливо укрывает одеялом.

Целый год я хожу к психотерапевту и больше не вспоминаю о маняще разведённых бёдрах.

***

_2007_

В студии было жарко.

— Неужели тут нет вентилятора? — простонал Билл, обмахиваясь тетрадкой с текстами. Та не особенно годилась на роль веера, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Саки ушёл за питьём ещё десять минут назад, да так и пропал. Матерились всей командой, смачно и со вкусом.

— Дэ-эвид, почему мы не могли остаться в предыдущей студии? — спросил Билл, сдувая лезущую в глаза чёлку.

Йост тяжко вздохнул: данный вопрос прозвучал уже в третий раз за последние полчаса.

— Потому что помещение сносят.

— А мы не могли им заплатить?

Георг заржал.

— Тебе совсем мозги расплавило, походу.

Билл поморщился и кинул в приятеля ручкой, но промазал.

Саки встречали, как народного героя. Бутылки с минеральной водой разошлись в момент.

Том едва не поперхнулся, почувствовав ощутимый тычок под рёбра.

— Хули ты пихаешься? — развернулся он к Георгу.

— Ты б за ним присмотрел, — усмехнулся тот как-то по-особенному хитро и кивнул на Билла.

Словно в полусне, Том перевёл взгляд на брата.

Младший распластался на диване, съехав на край и широко расставив ноги. Майка доползла до самых рёбер, открывая впалый живот. Рука с бутылкой застыла у губ; под тонкой кожей шеи ходил кадык — глоток, ещё один.

Георг карикатурно поиграл бровями.

Том напал без предупреждения — просто толкнул его, больно наподдав локтём.

— У тебя что, на брата моего стоит?! — зашипел он, вздёргивая подбородок. И огляделся, поздно спохватившись, что его могут услышать, но нет: переговаривались продюсеры, шутили охранники. Билл невозмутимо читал надпись на этикетке.

— Ты, блядь, чего? — ошарашенно спросил Георг.

Том тряхнул головой.

— Извини.

— Тебе бы на свежий воздух: видать, у близнецов мозги плавятся одновременно, — заметил Листинг.

Том неуверенно улыбнулся и вдруг наткнулся глазами на брата. Тот, не сводя с него гипнотизирующего взгляда, медленно облизывал губы.

В недрах студии зазвонил чей-то телефон.

***

_2004_

— Глянь!

Том отвёл взгляд от экрана, где шла кровопролитная бойня между его персонажем и персонажем Густава, и тихо присвистнул, увидев разворот протягиваемого Георгом журнала.

— Нихрена себе сиськи!

— Ты на эту посмотри, — довольно произнёс Листинг, переворачивая страницу. Том заухмылялся, вперившись глазами в изображение фигуристой блондинки на фоне пальмовых листьев, и откинул в сторону джойстик от Playstation.

— Я тебя убил, — кинул ему Густав, резво расправившись с соперником двумя комбо.

— Срать, — отмахнулся Том. — Ты глянь сюда!..

Все трое склонились над журналом, одинаково распахнув глаза. Георг выругался и лёг на ковер, сжимая себя сквозь плотную ткань джинсов.

— Трахаться хочу — сил нет.

— Найди себе тёлку.

Они не заметили, как в номере появился Билл. Прошёл мимо друзей, плюхнулся в кресло, лениво потянулся за пультом и переключил AV на один из кабельных каналов. Женщина на экране принялась увлечённо расписывать преимущества одного стирального порошка перед другим.

— Хочу такую, как с обложки, — мечтательно произнёс Георг.

— Да, да, — подхватил Том. — В бикини. Или как там называются эти трусы с нитками на заднице?

Билл закатил глаза. В его собственном списке целей не было места приземлённым мечтам.

***

_2007  
POV Tom_

— Томми.

— Мм?

Открывать глаза не хотелось. Сна не было, лишь тёплая нега, обволакивающая тело и сконцентрировавшаяся где-то в животе, у пупка. Грело и отупляло, как отупляет лень. Мысли отсутствовали, дезертировав куда-то в дальние отделы мозга, к которым у меня не было доступа.

Я повёл рукой в сторону, натыкаясь ладонью на приятную гладкость спины. Матово, персиково, изгибы и впадинки. Губы невольно расплылись в улыбке.

— Томми, — снова позвала она, и я приоткрыл глаза. Темнота обступила нас со всех сторон, заключив в мягкий кокон. — Мне пора.

— На работу?

Она кивнула.

— Куда ж ещё.

Я перевернулся на спину и потянулся, поджимая пальцы на ногах.

— Когда ты уже свалишь. Пока ты со мной, тебе не нужно беспокоиться о деньгах.

Она невесело хохотнула.

— Ты сам себя слышишь? «Пока».

Мы оба не любили эту тему.

Сначала мне не поверили. Том Каулитц, неизлечимый бабник, каждую ночь трахающий новую девочку — и вдруг с постоянной подружкой? Нонсенс. Огласку решили не давать. Катрин лавировала между почасовой работой и нашими свиданиями, не светясь на публике, но не была готова ехать в турне. Мы наслаждались возможностью видеться во время моего пребывания в Гамбурге.

Время было как никогда скоротечно.

— Когда ты вернёшься? — прошептал я, привлекая её к себе, уже одетую. Она погладила пушащиеся на висках волоски и поцеловала меня в лоб своими горячими сухими губами. 

— Вечером.

Я обнял её за талию, стискивая чуть сильнее необходимого.

Она была той, кто удерживал меня в реальности.

— Я…

Катрин не успела договорить: дверь бесцеремонно распахнулась. Вспыхнул свет. Я недовольно зажмурился, отползая обратно к середине кровати.

— Привет, — глупо поздоровался Билл, уставившись на замершую Катрин. — Как дела?

— Когда ты научишься стучаться? — процедил я, сжимая край одеяла до побелевших костяшек. — Или ошибся комнатой?

— Мне приснился кошмар.

— И дальше что?

Повисло гнетущее молчание. Тихо тикали часы на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Я уже ухожу, — подала голос Катрин, подхватывая с кресла сумку. — До вечера.

Брат посторонился, пропуская её в коридор.

— Какого чёрта, Билл? — спросил я, когда дверь за Катрин захлопнулась. Скажи я на полтона выше и сорвался бы на крик.

Только не истерить.

Билл в два прыжка оказался у кровати, забрался на неё и прильнул ко мне, прижимаясь своим тощим, одетым в лёгкую пижаму телом.

— Томми, — извиняющимся тоном прошептал он, и я с горечью отметил, что его «Томми» совсем отличается от «Томми» Катрин. В её голосе никогда не было этой порывистости.

Я не знал, в чью пользу очко.

В груди вскипело.

— Иди на хуй.

Я отцепил от себя руки близнеца и лёг на бок, отвернувшись.

Ну же, покажи, что тебя не обделили мозгами.

— Ну извини. — Билл лёг позади меня, обнимая руками, и я с кривой усмешкой понял, что да, обделили. — Я правда не хотел помешать…

— Вали отсюда.

— Томми…

— Мне повторить?

Я развернулся. Первым, за что ухватился мой взгляд, были подозрительно блестящие глаза Билла. Он что, ревёт?

Почему-то это окончательно вывело меня из себя вместо того, чтобы смягчить.

— Какого хрена ты постоянно врываешься, когда мы вдвоём? Тебе что, негде больше потусовать? Отправляйся в клуб, болтайся где-нибудь с парнями, но оставь нас в покое! У меня тоже есть личная жизнь, и мне не нужно твое участие в ней, уясни ты наконец!

Билл смотрел на меня, не мигая, а потом просто поднялся на ноги и ушёл, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Внутри меня обосновалась непонятная мне самому пустота.

Я хотел, чтобы он съязвил, накричал, демонстративно обиделся, может, даже разбил что-нибудь. Покорность была страшнее любой другой реакции.

Это не было ссорой — это было разъяснением позиций. Я был прав. Билл слишком привязан ко мне, чтобы это было комфортным.

***

_1998_

Билл с силой захлопнул ногой дверь и швырнул рюкзак в угол. Внутри него клокотал гнев — невыносимый, жгучий, всепоглощающий. Всё, что ему хотелось — это в исступлении бить посуду и рвать занавески. Злость накатывала волнами, чередуясь с по-детски смертельной обидой. В конце концов, это было просто вопиюще несправедливо — растащить их с Томом по разным классам! Кому могла прийти в голову такая глупость? Неправильно, несправедливо, нечестно! Об этом даже в законе сказано, так какого чёрта?!

Разувшись, Билл пнул ботинки в сторону нежащегося на половичке Казимира, прошлёпал в кухню… и оторопел.

Обеденный стол из светлого дерева, разлитое по полу молоко, сильная спина, обхваченная женскими ногами, скрип, стоны, низкое гудение холодильника, закипающий чайник, виднеющиеся из-за широкого плеча отчима мамины локоны…

Билл пулей вылетел в коридор, бегом устремился наверх, в пару секунд преодолел высокую лестницу и ворвался в комнату. Сердце неровно билось где-то у горла.

Не то, чтобы он не знал, чем занимаются взрослые, оставаясь наедине, но уж точно никогда не видел этого воочию. Том вот наверняка видел, на кассетах или в журнале — у младшего не было сомнений в осведомлённости близнеца. Признаться, его самого никогда не интересовал данный вопрос. Увиденное привело Билла в шок, отрезав все ощущения. Словно неосторожно опрокинули ширму, вместо того, чтобы чуть-чуть отодвинуть.

Так началось его половое воспитание.

***

_2007  
POV Gustav_

За что я люблю опен эйры, так это за мощный заряд драйва, свежий воздух и ни с чем не сравнимое чувство всемогущества, когда кажется, будто море по колено и весь мир на ладони. Адреналин, крики толпы, и сама она, словно море в прилив, шумит и накатывает, грозясь снести ограждения.

Георг не любит опен эйры: ветер портит укладку. Он, по-моему, помешан на собственных волосах. Близнецам всё равно, где играть: всегда волнуются, независимо от площадки и количества зрителей — будто перед прыжком с парашютом. Закрывают глаза, не дышат, только трясут руками и ногами, словно сбрасывая статическое электричество. Они начали раньше, вдвоём; мы с Георгом присоединились позже. Иногда я забываю об этом.

Я слушаю «Муссон», взмахивая в воздухе воображаемыми барабанными палочками — вошло в привычку. Георг валяется на диване, Йост долбит пальцами по клавиатуре ноутбука. Каулитцы сидят на одном кресле. Фургончик маленький и тесный, но нам привычно.

Я улыбаюсь, когда Билл, ёрзая на подлокотнике, отбирает у брата один наушник и засовывает себе в ухо. Том недовольно хмурится и бурчит, пихая младшего в бок, а тот смеётся, хватаясь за его плечи, чтобы не упасть, говорит что-то — я не слышу, но могу предположить, что музыкальные предпочтения близнецов опять не совпали.

Саки делает знак, что до выступления осталась одна минута, и мы синхронно поднимаемся со своих мест. Георг сонно трёт глаза. Билл пытается заправить за ухо прядь волос, но потом вспоминает, что они уложены, и сокрушённо вздыхает. Том барабанит пальцами по грифу гитары; брови сведены вместе, лицо непроницаемое, словно у игрока в покер. 

Мы выходим из фургончика. Ноги налиты свинцом, в голове — ни единой мысли. Я делаю глубокий вдох и долго выдыхаю, выпуская весь воздух из лёгких. Я первый.

Я оборачиваюсь, одобряюще улыбаюсь и бегу к сцене.

А перед глазами стоп-кадр: тонкие пальцы Билла на плече брата.

***

_2007_

Сегодня снова было жарко. Кондиционер работал на полную, гоняя по квартире потоки прохладного воздуха, но все равно не справлялся с царящей в доме духотой. Том открыл холодильник, вытащил бутылку кефира и, открутив крышку, жадно припал к горлышку губами. По подбородку потекли две тонкие белые струйки, закапало на грудь. Он отёр губы тыльной стороной ладони и глухо рыгнул. Голова потихоньку прояснялась.

В соседней комнате громко спорили, но сейчас ему было наплевать: похмелье кантовало, заставляя эгоистично забить. Том знал, что не нужно было ехать на афтерпати, но всё равно поехал и напился до беспамятства, а потом обжимался в VIP-кабинке с какой-то пышнотелой девицей. Он весь перемазался в её противном светло-розовом блеске, пропах удушливым ароматом духов и заработал два засоса на шее, которые чудом не увидела Катрин.

При одном лишь воспоминании о вчерашнем вечере его едва не затошнило.

В кухню вихрем залетел Билл.

— Она меня достала, — сходу заявил он, складывая руки на груди.

Тому не нужно было задавать наводящих вопросов, чтобы понять, о ком идёт речь.

— Чего вы опять не поделили? — устало спросил он, прикладывая к голове прохладную бутылку с кефиром. Виски ломило от тупой ноющей боли.

— Скажи ей, чтобы не притрагивалась к моим вещам! — воскликнул Билл, ударяя ладонями по гладкой поверхностью стола. Его голосу вторило хлопанье входной двери.

Том поморщился. Скандал с самого утра — что может быть лучше!

И вовсе неважно, что «утро» началось для него в три часа дня.

— Сам скажи.

— Сказал. Результат видишь.

Разговаривать не хотелось. Том сделал ещё один глоток кефира и поднял глаза на брата.

— Чего ты от меня-то хочешь?

Билл вдруг оказался неожиданно близко, словно реальность исказилась, уничтожив лишний метр пространства.

— Томпустьонауйдет, — протараторил он, впиваясь ногтями в его плечи и заискивающе заглядывая в глаза. Том ненавидел этот взгляд: так смотрят дворовые собаки, выпрашивая у прохожих кусочек еды.

— Отвали, — пробурчал он, оттесняя брата, но Билл изловчился, подлез ему под руку и прижался к груди, словно девочка-фанатка, одержимая мечтой коснуться кумира.

— Я не хочу делиться, — заявил он, пряча лицо на его плече. От него пахло кремом и лаком для волос, а ещё полузабытым запахом детства, имбирным печеньем и слепящим глаза солнцем.

— Эй, — осторожно позвал Том. Голос почем-то дрогнул.

— Не хочу, не хочу, не хочу…

— Чего ты заладил?

— Не хочу…

— Билл!

— Не хочу! — закричал он, вдруг оттолкнув его от себя. Том поскользнулся, неловко взмахнул руками, роняя бутылку, и упал на спину, приложившись затылком об пол.

Билл остановившимся взглядом смотрел на расползающееся на линолеуме белое пятно.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Том сквозь напряжённо стиснутые зубы. — Блядь, Билл...

Младший упал на колени, порывисто обнимая близнеца за шею и сдавленно всхлипнул, словно давя в себе рыдания.

— Прости.

Перед глазами кружился потолок. Билл, отстранившись, продолжал что-то говорить, часто-часто облизывая губы.

— Уйди, — простонал Том, запрокидывая голову — лишь бы не чувствовать душащую ароматную смесь из крема, лака и детства.

— Том, — шёпотом, в губы.

Ожидаемо. Закономерно.

Неправильно.

Он оттолкнул его грубее, чем следовало. Билл ойкнул, проехавшись ладонью по разлитому кефиру. В глазах его было абсолютное неверие пополам с вопросом. «Как же так, Том?..»

Именно в этот момент Том понял, что земля начала уходить у них из-под ног.

***

_POV Bill_

Точкой нашего соприкосновения стали телефоны. Привет-пока, бессмысленные разговоры в две минуты. Ты с ней, я — сам по себе. Мои ногти сгрызены под основание. Теперь я радуюсь ненавистным ранее типсам: оказывается, даже такая мелочь может подарить чувство спокойствия. Нервы? Нет, просто ноготь сломался.

Я ненавижу ночи, потому что в это время суток мне нечем себя занять, и в голову приходит непозволительно много мыслей. Премии, фотосессии, концерты — не до рефлексий, работа. Ночь — самое страшное время суток.

Мне хочется позвонить тебе и вместо волнительного «привет» прошептать: я тебя ненавижу. Задохнуться от ярости, стиснуть обеими руками мобильный телефон, отшвырнуть его в сторону, разбивая о стену, закричать от безысходности — лишь бы не было этого невыплаканного комка в горле.

Зачеркивать бесконечные «люблю», заменяя их «ненавижу». Это так просто.

***

_2007  
POV Tom_

Небо в августе удивительное, не похожее на июньское или июльское. Ночью — непременно звёздное, ясное; днём — пронзительно-синее, усыпанное редкими кучевыми облаками, словно молочный коктейль — сливками. В августе обретаешь потерянное дыхание: дышится неожиданно легко, всей грудью, до абсолютной наполненности лёгких. В августе совершенно не хочется спать.

Ведомый интуицией, я преодолеваю пролёт за пролётом, перешагивая через две ступеньки. Лестница ведёт к самой крыше — откинь крышку люка и шагай до края, пока не возьмёт верх инстинкт самосохранения. Я не боюсь высоты, но на мгновение всё равно пугаюсь, чувствуя предательскую дрожь в ногах.

Я замечаю Билла сразу: он стоит в паре метров от края. Плечи опущены, ветер треплет чёрно-белые волосы. Картина, достойная кисти художника.

— Билл, — окликаю его я.

Он оборачивается так стремительно, словно ждал именно меня. На лице толстый слой косметики, улыбка — насквозь фальшивая. За неё проплачены тысячи евро, но на меня она не производит ровно никакого впечатления.

— Пошли домой.

Мне страшно, когда он стоит вот так — пугающе близко к краю, словно готовый в любой момент сорваться вниз. Я знаю, что он никогда так не сделает, но всё равно боюсь. Шагнув к нему, я хватаю брата за руку и тащу к выходу, ожидая препирательств или просьб оставить его одного, но Билл молчит, покорно следуя за мной. Его ноги босы, и я отдаю ему свои шлепанцы, надевая на ноги, словно ребёнку.

— Вот вы где, — улыбается Катрин, сверкая камнями в ожерелье. — Стол накрыт, можно приступать.

Билл замирает и больше не двигается с места. Я закрываю глаза, мысленно прося самого себя о терпении.

Я не хочу вставать между двух огней, как бы эгоистично это ни звучало. Я не хочу выяснять отношения с братом. Я не хочу ссориться в нашу с Катрин годовщину.

Я не успеваю подумать о других «не хочу» потому, что Билл шумно вздыхает и целует меня.

Моя девушка хватается за стену и сползает вниз.

***

_2003  
POV Bill_

Здравствуй, дорогой дневник. Наверное, так следует начинать запись, да? Я никогда не вёл дневников, но сейчас что-то подтолкнуло меня взять ручку и начать писать в этой тетради. Не думаю, что это войдёт у меня в привычку, но чем чёрт не шутит?

Сейчас каникулы, и мы с братом отрываемся на полную катушку. Конечно, в тех пределах, какие позволяют стены нашего дома и родители.

Мне нравится Сьюзи из параллельного класса, но я не решаюсь подойти к ней. Могу поклясться, что она тоже начнет обзывать меня. Тупой стадный инстинкт. Как же я ненавижу эту грёбаную школу.

У Тома опять новая подружка. Ее имя тоже начинается на «С» — то ли Стелла, то ли Софи, не помню. Обжимания, поцелуи, мороженое в кафешке за углом, держания за ручку — всё как у старшеклассников. Мне завидно, потому что у меня никогда не хватит смелости даже подойти к Сьюзи — не то, что поцеловать.

Мне любопытно, как целуется Том. Наверное… [зачёркнуто]

***

— Билл, не надо.

Дыхание обжигает шею.

***

_2007_  
POV Tom

— Добился?

Билл смотрит на меня широко распахнутыми глазами, не мигая. Спина прямая, будто шест проглотил.

Я срываюсь на крик.

— _Добился, блядь_?!

В голове шумит гул пополам с заевшей на повторе фразой Катрин: «Я больше не хочу копаться в вашем грязном белье».

— О чём ты? — голос Билла тихий и ровный, будто не он полчаса назад бил посуду и хлопал дверьми, будто не он целовал мои руки, самозабвенно прикрыв глаза, будто…

— Не прикидывайся! — Я сношу рукой вазу с цветами, и та падает на пол, разбиваясь на мириады осколков. Билл вздрагивает, смыкая веки, словно пытаясь убежать в эту мнимую темноту.

— Какого хрена? — шепчу я.

Он разворачивается и уходит, шлёпая босыми пятками по ковру, ловко огибая осколки. Тишину можно резать ножом.

Ну уж нет.

Я настигаю его в коридоре, удерживая за локоть, и разворачиваю к себе. 

— Мы не договорили.

— Нам не о чем говорить, Том, — глухо, но чётко. Прячет глаза.

Это окончательно выводит меня из себя.

Я хватаю его за ворот рубашки, резко дёргая на себя. Голова Билла безвольно запрокидывается, и моему взгляду открывается белоснежная шея с россыпью родинок. Он сглатывает — под тонкой, почти прозрачной кожей нервно ходит кадык. Я повторяю за ним, не в силах отвести глаз, словно загипнотизированный.

— Доволен?..

Он криво усмехается.

— Более чем.

Я рву на нём рубашку, и пуговицы брызжут во все стороны, словно пластмассовый гейзер. Я бью — с силой, по лицу. Его ноги подкашиваются, и мы падаем на пол. Колени вспыхивают болью, но мне всё равно. Билл лежит подо мной, тихий и покорный. Горячий, словно печка. Нижняя губа разбита; глаза безумные, почти жёлтые, как у хищника; на бледной, мерно вздымающейся груди — торчащие пятнышки сосков.

Я целую его — в первый раз сам, сознательно, раскрывая языком рот. Он вмиг превращается в оголённый нерв, остро реагируя на каждое движение, и подаётся ко мне — жадно, нетерпеливо, словно только и ждал этого момента. Касания вспыхивают искрами фейерверка, обжигая кожу. Руки гладят, сжимают, царапают, щиплют. Мне сносит крышу; ему, кажется, тоже. Воздуха отчаянно не хватает, глаза закатываются, это слишком, прекрати, не надо. В штанах тесно и жарко, тянет, _неправильно_ , но, чёрт возьми, закономерно. Я хочу его. Под моей ладонью бьётся его сердце, быстро-быстро, словно у птицы. Он задыхается, ёрзая по жёсткой поверхности пола, и обвивает ногами мою талию. Лязгает пряжка ремня; металлический звук бьёт по ушам громче набата. Билл выгибается, и мне хочется хлестать его по щекам, лишь бы стереть с лица отпечаток похоти, затягивающей меня в свой чёрный омут.

— Почему? — хрипло. — Почему я?

— Ну, Йост меня не хочет, — невпопад шутит Билл.

— А ты пробовал?

Дыхание — на «стоп».

— Пробовал, — помедлив, пробуя слово на вкус, смакуя.

И будто чужое, выдохом, сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— С-сука.

Знаю, что врёт, но ничего не могу с собой поделать.

— То-ом, — тянет Билл, хныкая, и я больше не медлю.

Я слушаю его стоны и почему-то плачу.

Я думал, после этого он отступится.

— Ты сумасшедший? — шепчу я, но Билл лишь тянется ко мне, целуя в уголок губ. Меня шокирует подобная нежность, мне хочется бежать без оглядки, но вместо этого я притягиваю брата к себе, устраивая голову на костлявом плече.

_Я пойму позже._

Билл застёгивает джинсы и поднимается на ноги, но я успеваю заметить на его бёдрах тёмные синяки от собственных пальцев. Нахмурившись, я прижимаюсь лбом к его животу.

Билл вплетает пальцы мне в дреды. Я знаю: улыбается.

***

— Простите, что задержались.

Том протиснулся между коробками с аппаратурой и протянул руку, помогая близнецу преодолеть препятствие.

Георг удивленно вскинул брови.

Йост отвёл взгляд.

Густав улыбнулся, кивком приветствуя ребят.

Телефоны молчали.


End file.
